Shylah Elvia
Shylah Elvia is the current commanding officer of D-Company of the Argent Crusade. She has been in command of D-Company for only a few months before being selected, with her company, to assist the Argent Bulwark on their expedition to Tanaris. Life Childhood Shylah Elvia was born December 17th 596 K.C. in Corin's Crosing in the area now known as the Eastern Plaguelands. She was born to Jason Elvia and Monica (nee Masonforth) Elvia. She was an only child, though their parents continued trying for more as Jason wished to have a son to take over his business. She grew up the life of a blacksmith's daughter, learning the ways of forging as she was ment to take on her father's business when it started to become apparent that there would be no other children joining her family. Squirehood At the age of ten she was lucky enough to be taken by a Knight. Lord Jaster Lightway, the last lord of Verthill, selected her to be his squire. For six years she trained, working in the Verthill Valley where she met people like Lantos Swiftsong, if only in passing. Over those six years she became proficient with swords and with calling the Holy Light to her. By 612 K.C. and the Scourging of Lordaeron she was annoited as a Knight, on the eve of conflict. Knighting Two days after her knighting she joined combat against the growing threat of the Scourge. She showed herself to be useful in battle and fought valiantly, though she was ultimately unable to save her family as the Scourge destroyed Corin's Crossing. Only narrowly surviving the battle she fled south, staying for a time in Verthill with Jaster Lightway before traveling to the Tirisfal Monastery where she joined the forces of the Scarlet Crusade that was only recently formed. She stayed with them for years until the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel reached her ears and she quickly abandoned them, seeing them as being unable to defeat the Scourge or Forsaken. Though only reluctantly did she join the Crusade, join she did. Over the next few months she fought with the Crusade in Northrend in the War against the Lich King where she met up with old comrades from the Scarlets, proving herself to be skillful in speech she convinced them to desert the dying cause of the Scarlet Onslaught and join with the Crusade. Dewback Company With the war ending in Northrend, she returned back to the Plaguelands where she was transferred to D-Company of the Third Brigade, by the time of November 624 K.C. she was put incharge of Dewback Company, attaining the rank of Major after the previous major passed away due to fever. In December she was given the word that D-Company would be assisting the Argent Bulwark and Bantha Company on a mission to the deserts of Tanaris. On February 10th B and D Company, measuring up to four hundred soldiers departed from Tyr's Hand Docks aboard five ships with supplies for a two and a half long campaign in Tanaris to defeat the rising threat of Silithid and Old Gods. She was lucky enough to survive the overall campaign and was sent back to the Plaguelands with the rest of her company where they now patrol the roads of the Plaguelands and the Verthill Valley along with B-Company of the Argent Crusade under Charles Reynolds. Category:Human Category:Argent Crusade Category:Lordaeronian